Five Lashes
by Nocens Lupus
Summary: SLASH JackWill It wasn't just Elizabeth who wanted to take revenge on Jack Sparrow. Set during Dead Man's Chest. Please read and review!


Set during Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Set between the crew recovering Davy Jones' heart and fleeing on the Black Pearl, and Jones catching up with them. Even though I knw there wasn't humanly enough time for this to happen... just run with it:o) This is my first PotC slash. Something in Will's eyes at the end of Dead Man's Chest made this scene pop into my head, fully formed.

Summary: It wasn't just Elizabeth that wanted to take revenge on Jack Sparrow.

**Five Lashes**

With the echo of clashing steel still in his ears Will threw his sword onto the bunk, clenching his fists tightly. The memory of Jack's betrayal burned a trail through his mind. Not just once had he done it, for once he could pass off as Jack twisting events to his own agenda, but repeatedly he had betrayed him. If this had happened a few months ago maybe he would have let the feeling trickle away, float off with the leaving tide; but not now. His time on the Flying Dutchman had moulded him into someone new, someone that could see through Jack's endless ramblings. He had risked so much, for seemingly so little. Although he had never expected unwavering loyalty from the pirate he had needed some twisted form of honour. Instead, for helping Jack he'd not only been condemned to death but Elizabeth along with him, and Jack's response to his request for help? To trick him into selling himself into Davy Jones service to settle his debt and save his own soul, damning Will's in the process.

Behind him the door creaked open and Will's spine became rigid, his jaw setting as the familiar scent of rum and sun drenched skin reached his nostrils.

"Will, how are you lad? I'm sure you understand I had to leave you behind on Jones' ship; it was you or me mate, and then who'd've come after you? Elizabeth's a fair fighter… ask Norrigton, they had a bit of a spat back in Tortuga…" Jack's voice trailed off and Will slowly turned to face him. Mere minutes had passed since the same pirate had knocked him unconscious with an _oar _just to get him back aboard the Pearl, and now he was trying to explain away his reasons for leaving him on a damned ship.

"Is that how you cope? Or is betrayal just another item under the heading 'Pirate'?" He spat the words at Jack and revelled in the confusion that swept over his features. "Did you think that I'd understand you double-crossing me? You may act the drunken idiot but I know just what you're capable of. We did steal the Interceptor from under Norrington's nose, or is that something else you've forgotten?" A wave of nostalgia passed over Jack's face, a self-satisfied smirk settling on his mouth and Will wanted nothing more than to wipe it off.

"Now you can't hold that against me. What was I supposed to do? Hand meself over to Davy Jones? I wouldn't 've had a chance getting the key, but you, I knew you'd be able to do it. I was rooting for you all the way." Inside Will's stomach was churning, adrenaline surging through his veins, longing for a release. Anger constricted his chest making his breath come in harsh spurts and tension permeated the room, the air tingling with barely contained rage. Opposite him Jack appeared oblivious to the fine line tethering Will to his sanity as he rambled on. "It wasn't all bad though, ay mate, you must have seen old Bootstrap on there. I love a good family reunion, father and son bonding and all that." At the mention of his father Will felt a searing pain rip down his back, the phantom cat lashing through the air once again. Something must have shown on his face, for Jack's expression faltered, the self-assured gaze turning wary, preparing for flight or fight. If Will were truthful he had no idea what was going to happen, the burning need for retribution fuelled his every move, dictating his thoughts before they had even formed.

Jack had used him one too many times.

"Jack, sometimes you have no idea what you're saying." His voice sounded clear and firm, his nerves steady, but inside he was wound as tight as the lines securing the sails that flew so far overhead. If just one snapped, catastrophe would occur. Feeling calmer than he had in days Will stepped nearer to Jack, keeping his movements open, seemingly posing no threat to the older man. "You use words just like you use the people round you. Hiding behind them, bending them to your will. I've nearly had enough of it Jack, being thrown to Jones like some treat to tempt him away from you. What makes you think you're so damn untouchable?" Slowly Will forced Jack to move backwards until his back hit the door of the cabin, making him flinch imperceptibly. He was so near to the man that he could feel the heat radiating off of Jack, sinking into his own skin. Without thinking Will placed his hand by Jack's head, bracing himself against the wall. Jack's eyes flicked to his left, taking in the gesture, then the dark depths focussed back on Will intently.

"William, you're going to have to help me mate, what's troubling you? You're free to leave, and Elizabeth too of course, if she wants to go. Other than Davy Jones waiting out there, there's nothing stopping you." Jack's expression was unreadable, but the tension in his body was unmistakable, the air shimmered and pulsed with it between their bodies. It was almost as if there was a third person in the room, pressed intimately between them.

"Don't mention Elizabeth. She has nothing to do with this." Even as the words tumbled from Will's mouth he was closing the gap, his body leaning, falling towards Jack's inexorably.

Above the sails shivered in the strong winds, the lines trembling under the strain.

Their lips met first, the merest brush of mouth to mouth, the shock snapping the lines of Will's restraint. His mouth attacked Jack's, their bodies pressed tightly together. At first Jack stilled beneath him, through shock or revulsion Will didn't know, nor did he care; but as Will's hand strayed down to grip Jack's hip firmly, he finally snapped out of his indecision. Jack's strong fingers tangled in his hair as the kiss changed, Jack's tongue sweeping into his mouth, tasting him, duelling with his own before retreating. Will let his hand slowly slide around Jack's hip, brushing against the hard length of him, making Jack buck involuntarily into him.

"Do you know what you're doing boy?" Jack's voice was throaty, deep and forbidden, his beard and moustache brushing against Will's lips.

"Using you, Jack. Complaining?" Nipping at his bottom lip, Will trailed a wet path along Jack's jaw and down to his neck, his hands wandering up Jack's chest undoing buttons as they went. His mind was whirling, anger merging with an all-consuming lust, and even as he pushed Jack's waistcoat down his arms his mind was trying to catch up with all that was happening. Was this what he had planned? Half an hour ago he had envisioned duelling with Jack, but, he thought as Jack's hands cupped his arse, somehow this wasn't exactly what he had imagined. A gasp tore from his mouth as Jack pulled their groins together, aligning their hard lengths, a shifting of hips just _so _and then Jack was gasping just as much as Will. Fingers scrabbled at buttons, buckles and laces and then there was sweet air caressing sweat soaked skin. Will's mouth moved lower, nipping at a collar bone as his hands wandered around Jack's body, then lower, Jack's body stilling as Will's hands slipped inside his breeches, one teasing, questing finger sliding between his cheeks, ever lower…

"Breathe Jack." Sharp inhalation followed by a shuddering release as one infuriating hand made its way around to the front of Jack's breeches, tugging at the cord until it came loose. "Turn around." An order, not request and Jack complied before rational thought asserted itself, suddenly finding his face pressed into familiar wood, bare seconds before cool air hit his arse. He felt Will's foot nudging between his own, spreading his legs; a fumbling reached his ears and then Will's mouth closed over the juncture between neck and shoulder, suckling there as slippery fingers traced a burning path down his spine, never hesitating, moving straight to their destination. One slick finger sliding in and Jack's head fell back, the familiar burning rushing back across the waves of memory, his body adjusting even as a second was added, thrusting into Jack slowly, scissoring him open until he was pushing back, begging for the third. A throaty chuckle reached his ear, Will's mouth moving up, capturing his ear lobe, darting out to tease and then disappear again. Suddenly those beautiful fingers withdrew, only to pull on Jack's hips, forcing him to bend slightly.

"Will…" The thought died on Jack's lips as Will positioned himself and slowly started to push himself inside Jack, his fingers digging into Jack's hips, steadying him, holding him still until he was fully sheathed.

"God, Jack." For a second they froze, Jack's hands braced against the wall, Will's braced against Jack, and then the moment was shattered as Will pulled out slowly making Jack arch his back, baring his neck to Will, submitting. Seeing the move Will growled deep in his throat and thrust roughly back inside Jack, making him cry out. Changing the angle of his thrusts Will grinned as Jack pushed back to meet him, harsh panting filling the tiny cabin. Sweat ran down Jack's back as they joined, the pace becoming frantic as Will felt his release sweeping towards him, barely restraining himself he let Jack take more of his weight as he slid a hand around their bodies, his questing fingers rewarded when they grasped hard, slick flesh. Jack's cry caught in his throat at the sudden sensation and he felt Will's lips curl in a grin on his neck before he began to match his thrusts with his hand on Jack's cock.

"This," Will managed to groan between clenched teeth, "is what I'm owed. Your five lashes." His voice dropped, breath hitching with the strain of not coming, making it sound rougher and causing Jack's desire increase tenfold. "Come for me, Jack." The mouth slipped a burning trail back down Jack's neck, tasting the sweat that lingered there before reaching that sensitive patch of skin and muscle above his collar bone and biting gently.

The orgasm when it crashed over him was intense, almost carrying him away, the only things grounding him; Will's hand on his cock and the feeling of him thrusting inside him, the rhythm erratic, Will's release washing through him. And then it hit, Will arching against him, the feel of him shooting deep inside of Jack, his arms nearly buckling as Will's weight fell against him, pressing his face further into the wood of the Pearl.

For endless moments they stayed joined, their breaths calming in unison, chests rising and falling together. From above came sounds of running feet, a cry out on the fore deck, the thumping and crashing of alarm. Slowly Will withdrew, stumbling backwards awkwardly trying to pull up his breeches as he did so. Jack lingered lying against the Pearl, the wood supporting his body had been warmed by their coupling, the scents mixing with the wood, forever altering his perception of it. With jerky movements he pulled his own breeches up, wincing as he bent to pick up his shirt and slip it on. Only when he had fastened the buttons did he turn to look at Will.

The boy, man, had forever changed in his eyes. Not for ill or good, but changed none the less. As Will turned away to button his breeches Jack was given his first sight of his back, still adorned with his father's handiwork, though Jack didn't know it. The welts were red and angry, much like Will had been earlier and he could clearly count each line as it travelled down his back.

"Five lashes." His voice was far quieter than he had ever heard it, but still Will flinched and struggled to get his arms in to his shirt before he turned back to Jack. The anger had faded from his eyes, leaving a melancholy there that Jack wished he could attribute to some other event and not to what they had just done.

"I did what was needed, Jack. It's over." Another holler came from above; this time the tone was unmistakable: fear. Jones had found them. Jack sought Will's eyes once more.

"Aye, like you say. No hard feelings." He turned and opened the door a fraction before stilling and glancing over his shoulder. "One pirate to another, ay?" With that, he pulled the door open and left the cabin, not looking back once, leaving Will alone to ponder just how much of his father's blood now ran through his veins.

**The End**


End file.
